


Éjféli csók

by nayrria



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, New Year's Eve, Slice of Life, Wordcount: 100
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 12:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17325386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nayrria/pseuds/nayrria
Summary: Bepillantás Derek Hale és Stiles Stilinski közös életébe.





	Éjféli csók

Stiles szobája levegőtlen, betegségszagú, szája forró.

– Hazaértél – lihegi. Nem kérdés. Sóhaj.

Derek bólint. A kezén zörögnek a vadászok bilincsei.

Derek felolvad Stiles mosolyában. Nem fájnak tőle a sebek.

Kint tűzijáték zúg, petárdák üvöltik az emberek örömét. Derek vonítana, de Stiles szeme fáradt, máshogy csillog, és Derek tudja, hogy itt nincs helye a szenvedésének.

– Boldog új évet! – suttogja Stiles fülébe.

– A druidák nem most ünneplik… – kezdi Stiles, de Derek rámorran.

– A vérfarkasok sem.

– Hát, jó, akkor kaphatok farkasos üdvözlést?

És Derek rögtön hajol a nyakához, a szájához, vár. Vár, hogy Stiles megengedje, hogy a nyelvével üdvözölje őt, és az új évet.


End file.
